Guernica
by Katescape
Summary: Cinna odiaba al Capitolio tanto como amaba el arte. Quería parecerse a aquellos pintores que denunciaban situaciones con un cuadro. Quería comenzar una revolución. Y lo consiguió.


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje (excepto Kavi) me pertenece. Todo salió de la fantástica mente de Suzanne Collins. Además, los cuadros son reales y, por supuesto, no son míos (más quisiera) sino que fueron realizados por algunos de los mejores pintores de todos los tiempos.

**Nota inicial: **A pesar de que en la nota de autora me extienda más, me gustaría dedicar este one-shot a Anna, Myriam, Eme y Lorena. Porque es mi forma de felicitaros las navidades. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencia: **Durante el fanfic salen nombradas varias obras de arte. Son bastante conocidas, pero en caso de no tenerlas en mente, recomiendo buscar alguna imagen en Google para ilustrarse, ya que ayudan bastante a entender el quid de la historia.

* * *

**Guernica**

_"La pintura no está hecha para decorar habitaciones. Es un instrumento de guerra, ofensivo y defensivo, contra el enemigo."_  
_(Pablo Picasso)_

* * *

Cinna odiaba El Capitolio. Odiaba la hipocresía, el rencor, la apariencia de normalidad, las extravagancias y el sentimiento vengativo que allí habitaba. Odiaba a los ciudadanos, más preocupados por sí mismos que por ayudar a sus vecinos; más preocupados por llevar la última moda en peinado o los trajes más aparatosos, que por criticar lo que iba mal en aquel lugar donde vivían. Odiaba a Snow, tiránico, manipulador y, sin embargo, dueño de todas sus vidas. Pero, sobre todo, Cinna odiaba Los Juegos del Hambre. No entendía cómo un acontecimiento semejante podía reunir a toda la población de Panem frente a un televisor. A su parecer, el afán de El Capitolio por humillar a los doce Distritos había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Desde cuándo la muerte era considerada un espectáculo? ¿Desde cuándo ver cómo se mataban veinticuatro jóvenes era algo digno de admiración?

Cinna odiaba El Capitolio. Y, sin embargo, vivía en él.

Su padre era el dueño de "Wildember S.A.", una importante empresa farmacéutica que proveía, sobre todo, a los altos cargos del Capitolio, mientras que su madre se encargaba de ser la cara pública de la familia, asistiendo a reuniones de personalidades y fiestas privadas reservadas para las personas más adineradas de Panem. Los Wildember se encontraban entre los más allegados al Presidente Snow y siempre recibían un trato de favor allá donde fuesen. Por ello, no es de extrañar que, cuando cumplió la edad suficiente, mandasen a Cinna a estudiar al colegio más exclusivo del Capitolio, codeándose con los hijos de las altas esferas del país. Sus padres querían que su único hijo recibiese la mejor educación, que heredase la empresa de su padre… pero no podían estar más equivocados con respecto a su futuro.

Desde pequeño Cinna había decidido que el destino que sus padres habían escogido para él no era el correcto. No le gustaba estudiar en aquel colegio tan elitista, y todos los días se escapaba al único museo del Capitolio, el de Arte Antiguo, donde sentía que pertenecía. Allí, rodeado de sus artistas favoritos tomó una decisión: quería hacer algo que cambiase el rumbo de la vida del Capitolio tal y como lo conocía.

El museo, un viejo edificio de piedra situado en el centro del Capitolio, albergaba las mayores obras de arte de la historia de la Humanidad. Cinna disfrutaba paseando entre las salas llenas de historia, contando situaciones, retratando a personas, dejando un documento gráfico de cómo era la vida de los Antiguos, antes siquiera de que existiese Panem. Siempre realizaba el mismo recorrido, comenzando por las esculturas que ya conocía de memoria —aunque siempre encontraba un nuevo ángulo donde las luces y sombras daban otro matiz a la obra—, continuando por los restos arquitectónicos de templos e iglesias que le gustaría haber visitado —y que, sin embargo, tras ver tantas veces en el museo, conocía como su propia casa— y finalizando en el ala de pintura. La pintura… amaba la pintura. Cinna, que nunca había tenido amigos debido a su visión negativa del Capitolio y sus habitantes, pensaba que Van Gogh, Goya, Dalí y El Greco eran las personas que mejor le comprendían en el mundo. Y allí, rodeado de cuadros, Cinna podía decir que era completamente feliz.

En el museo había un cuadro que ocupaba por completo una de las paredes de piedra. Era alargado, como un rectángulo que lucha por convertirse en línea, y contenía una composición de figuras con motivos geométricos en blanco, negro y gris. No sabía qué tenía esa pintura, pero si Cinna hubiese tenido que elegir una obra favorita de todas las expuestas, no habría dudado un segundo y habría destacado aquel lienzo al que el pequeño cartel informativo llamaba "El Guernica, de Picasso". Por eso, la sala donde estaba expuesto siempre era la última que visitaba. Porque podía quedarse horas sentado frente al cuadro, admirando cada trazo, cada cara que se adivinaba entre las sombras. Porque sentía que la pintura guardaba algún significado y estaba dispuesto a desentrañarlo.

El día que cumplió doce años decidió darse un homenaje y pasó por completo de ir a clase. Sabía que nadie se acordaría de la fecha y, aunque no le importase lo más mínimo, prefería estar en el museo a amargarse en cualquier otra parte. Aquel día, cuando traspasó la gran puerta de madera que tan bien conocía se sintió un poco más poderoso, más mayor. Sentía que había crecido un par de centímetros —a pesar de todo, seguía siendo bajito y escurridizo, pero no iba a pedir milagros— y que el pelo se le había oscurecido ligeramente —alejándose del antinatural rubio platino al que su madre le había obligado a teñirse y acercándose a su castaño oscuro natural—. Aquel día, Cinna se sentía diferente y tenía la sensación de que su cumpleaños no iba a ser como los anteriores. Y no se equivocaba.

Como siempre, comenzó su ronda por la sala de las esculturas, prosiguió por el largo pasillo hacia las ruinas arquitectónicas y terminó frente al "Guernica" comiendo una bolsa de patatas. Al poco de estar ahí, escuchó cómo unos pasos se detenían a escasos centímetros de su espalda.

—¿Sabes lo que significa? —inquirió una voz grave.

Cinna se giró, confuso ante la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. Un hombre de unos sesenta años se encontraba mirándole, esperando una respuesta. Vestía un viejo jersey negro con el escudo de Panem bordado sobre el pecho, pero algo decía a Cinna que no era una persona a la que temer. Que aquel desconocido no era como el resto de ciudadanos que conocía.

—¿Disculpe?

—El cuadro. ¿Sabes lo que significa? —repitió, sonriendo ante la cara de contrariedad del chico—. Soy Kavi Angell, el conservador del museo —añadió tendiendo a Cinna una mano para que se levantase del suelo—. Te veo por aquí todos los días. Es raro que alguien de tu edad se interese por el arte.

—Es raro que alguien de mi edad piense, dejémoslo ahí —contestó Cinna encogiéndose de hombros. Kavi soltó una carcajada.

—Y bien, no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—No. No sé lo que significa.

El conservador se acercó un poco más al lienzo, invitando a Cinna a hacer lo mismo, y comenzó su explicación.

—Hace miles de años, cuando todavía existían los continentes y Panem no habitaba siquiera la mente de ningún hombre libre, había un país llamado España donde ahora mismo sólo hay océano. Los habitantes de España sufrieron uno de los episodios más oscuros de su historia, una guerra, la Guerra Civil. Hermanos que luchaban contra hermanos, inocentes que morían sin saber qué causa estaban apoyando, exilio para la mayoría de intelectuales… el país sufrió mucho —una chispa de rabia cruzó la mirada de Kavi, que continuaba mirando el cuadro—. En el norte había una pequeña población llamada Guernica, que fue bombardeada y destruida durante aquellos años.

—Como en el cuadro —dijo Cinna fascinado, interrumpiéndole.

—Exacto, como en el cuadro —el hombre le sonrió—. ¿Puedes adivinar ahora la causa de que Picasso lo pintase?

—¿Para denunciar la situación que había vivido el pueblo de Guernica durante la guerra? —aventuró el chico. Kavi asintió—. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no le censuraron en su momento?

—Oh, claro que lo hicieron. Este cuadro no pudo ser expuesto en España hasta mucho tiempo después de ser pintado, porque apoyaba un sistema político que no estaba vigente en el país —explicó el conservador—. Pero, como éste, casi todas las obras que poseemos denuncian algún hecho y fueron censuradas o agredidas en su momento. Por ejemplo, este cuadro —ambos se pararon frente a un lienzo de tonalidades oscuras y que representaba a dos hombres peleando con lo que parecían unos garrotes— se llama "La riña" y expone la lucha entre hermanos de la que te he hablado antes, durante la guerra. Habla de dos posturas políticas enfrentadas, de cómo las diferencias se resuelven a golpes y no con palabras.

Después de ésa siguieron más y más obras. "El triunfo de Baco", de Velázquez, criticaba la costumbre mediocre de sus coetáneos de emborracharse. "El Juicio Final", de Miguel Ángel, no sólo era una representación de la religión, sino que condenaba a los pecadores, más numerosos que los bendecidos que iban al cielo, a una eternidad de dolor y penurias. Y conforme más sabía Cinna sobre aquellos cuadros, más claro tenía que quería parecerse aunque fuese mínimamente a sus autores.

—No entiendo una cosa —comentó pasadas las horas—. Si son obras de denuncia, ¿por qué El Capitolio permite que estén expuestas? Pueden incitar a la revolución, como hicieron en su momento.

—Bueno, Cinna, como dijiste tú antes, es raro que alguien de El Capitolio piense —dijo Kavi. Cinna soltó una carcajada—. Digamos que no ven una amenaza en unos cuadros. No piensan que algo tan nimio como un poco de pintura pueda transmitir algo más aparte de alegría o tristeza. Que pueda hacer pensar. Que, de hecho, el arte en general pueda cambiar la mentalidad de una masa de personas.

Cuando salió del museo, ya había anochecido en El Capitolio. Y aunque tuviese que volver andando a casa, aunque se encontrase exhausto después de la intensa visita a la que había bautizado como su casa, a Cinna no le importó lo más mínimo. Por primera vez en sus doce años de vida tenía un objetivo en la vida: demostrar al Capitolio que una persona podía cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos con un poco de arte.

* * *

Hacía años que no volvía por aquel lugar. Concretamente, desde que había comenzado a estudiar Diseño de Moda, yendo en contra de sus padres y acercándose un poquito más a ese sueño que tenía desde pequeño. Pero había cosas que nunca cambiaban, y allí se encontraba, de pie frente al "Guernica", admirando aquella obra que hacía tanto que no veía.

En todo ese tiempo que no había visitado el museo había cambiado notablemente. Atrás había quedado el muchacho enclenque, con un pelo teñido por obligación y ropa demasiado arreglada para su gusto. Ahora Cinna era alto, de anchas espaldas, con su color de pelo natural rebelándose contra las modas y vestido con aquello que él mismo se diseñaba. Ahora, Cinna imponía y transmitía respeto y poder. Era un cuadro en sí mismo.

—He oído que vas a trabajar para El Capitolio —dijo una voz resentida a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo.

El tiempo no había dado tregua a Kavi, que pasaba ya de los setenta años y necesitaba de un bastón para mantenerse en pie. Sus manos temblaban irremediablemente bajo el efecto del Parkinson. Cinna corrió a ayudarle a sentarse en el banco más próximo, pero el hombre lo rechazó no sin bastantes complicaciones.

—Pensaba que ibas a hacer algo grande, Cinna. Que ibas a pintar tu propio lienzo y demostrar al Capitolio que se equivocaban —le espetó, jadeante.

—Y voy a hacerlo —dijo Cinna reposadamente.

—¿Colaborando en Los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Haciéndote cargo del Distrito más pobre de Panem? —Kavi soltó una risotada seca. Cinna se incorporó.

—Esta noche, cuando veas el desfile inaugural, por favor, mira bien a la chica del Distrito 12. Espero que así comprendas el porqué de mi decisión.

Echó un último vistazo al "Guernica" y se marchó de allí para prepararse para su gran noche. Sabía que nunca volvería a ver ni al cuadro ni al conservador de aquel santuario a la rebelión.

Como todos los años, la televisión de todos los hogares de Panem se sintonizó a la misma hora para retransmitir el desfile inaugural de los Juegos del Hambre. Kavi estaba sentado en un gran sillón frente al aparato, expectante. Las carrozas de los tributos de los distintos Distritos se fueron sucediendo siguiendo el mismo esquema de otros años. Los mismos trajes, diferentes caras, pero al fin y al cabo, el mismo destino. Hasta que finalmente llegó la del Distrito 12. Dos jóvenes envueltos en llamas miraban decididos al frente, como diciendo al mundo que nadie iba a acabar con ellos. Como desafiando al Capitolio.

Kavi sonrió y un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de exhalar su último aliento: que Cinna no había dejado de lado sus convicciones; que había pintado el más hermoso y reivindicativo cuadro que había visto en su vida. El que más tarde titularían como "La chica en llamas", símbolo de la revolución que destruyó El Capitolio desde sus cimientos.

Pero ésa es otra historia.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Como he dicho, esta historia es mi regalo de navidades para mis compañeras arroceras: **Anna, Myriam, Eme y Lorena**. ¿Por qué? Porque quería regalarles algo a cambio de todas las veces que me han ayudado, tanto a nivel de escritora como personal. Porque, básicamente, Anna me ayuda a armar mis historias diciéndome lo que no encaja, lo que debería cambiar, lo que quedaría mejor de otra manera. Porque Mortífago, el niño de los ojos de Myriam, fue el fanfic que me animó a volver a escribir, porque sus historias inspiran mucho, porque es una gran autora. Porque Eme, llueva o nieve, siempre es la primera en comentar mis historias, en animarme a escribirlas, en darme aquellas palabras que me alientan a seguir con lo que hago. Porque Lorena, en una de esas conversaciones nocturnas, me contó una visión de "Los Juegos del Hambre" que no me había planteado, porque su forma de hablar te incita a profundizar más en las personalidades, a verificar todo mucho más. ¿Por qué LJDH? Porque es un fandom que sólo nosotras hemos explorado (entre otros pocos aventurados) y, para mí, es _nuestra _historia. Feliz Navidad, chicas. Y gracias por todo.

Ahora, cabe aclarar que Kavi no existe en los libros, ni el museo, ni el apellido de Cinna ni su pasado. Básicamente, es un personaje tan poco explotado que da pena. Y quería hacerle un homenaje a la mecha que encendió el fuego de la revolución en Panem. Espero haberlo conseguido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
